and so it begins
by jasseen
Summary: kane's career the beginning and is first association with the undertaker and dx


**And So It begins**

Things get a little hazy for me after my first meeting with my brother. I'm not sure how it happened but he refused to face me. I know it is from fear though he claims it is because he promised our parents he never would. How could he have promised them that when they had no idea what the future held? They couldn't have known the fire would happen and that he'd leave me to die. There is no way they could have foreseen any of this. Yet he says he won't fight me because of a promise to our dead parents, it makes no sense. Paul says it's because he's afraid that I will destroy him. But destroying him is exactly what I want, more than anything.

Paul said that to get my brother to fight me I would have to make him very angry at me. To do this he said I would need to interfere in his matches against the corporation, to make him lose at every turn. He even wants me to attack any ministry member while they are in the ring. I don't see why I have to go after the other ministry members it's not them I want to anger or destroy. My strength would be better saved to attack their master Undertaker.

This has been going on for weeks. I'm so alone just like in the basement. Paul spends all his timeout or in his own room planning our next move. While I sit alone watching the walls close in on me. He doesn't want me watching T.V. because he says it will weaken me. How something so harmless will weaken me I don't know.

It's another night and again I'm to insert myself into another match. This time I will run in on Visera. He's sure to be expecting me but that won't help him. He's no match for me. I would rather go out before Visera's opponent and just destroy him then. Not wait for the other and have to destroy him as well. I am beginning to understand Paul's reasoning for making everyone in the ministry look bad, it makes Undertaker look weak. But why must I hurt these other men. The ones facing the ministry, they have nothing to do with this.

Paul says he has plans such plans that will destroy the Undertaker's will to live. But he won't tell me what they are. He says I wouldn't understand and just to let him do the planning. Will he ever understand that the fire did not damage my brain just my body. Kane thought to himself.

I have plans of my own, Kane thought to himself, I plan to rip his head off if I ever get my hands on him again. I should have done more to him at our first meeting. I shouldn't have let him off so easy. Just a tombstone, what a joke, I should have made him bleed more than he already was. I should have put the Undertaker out for good.

We've tried everything, breaking in on his interviews, attacking him backstage, and even making him look weak but nothing has worked. He still won't face me.

Paul has a new plan but I don't want to do it.

He wants me to dig up our parents graves and desecrate them. He wants me to smash and burn the caskets. I know I want to get my hands on Undertaker's neck but at what price. How far am I willing to go to achieve my goal? Paul won't let it go. He's on me day and night to do this. I love my parents I don't want to dig them up and burn their already dead remains. Yes, I want Undertaker's head but must it be at the expense of my parents.

I remember my mother so sweet and full of life. She was always so kind and giving, loving even. Then there is my father, yes he could be strict at times but it was always for our own good. When he caught my brother smoking he punished him yes, but only because he wanted the best for him.

I've been dreaming for weeks now about Paul's plan. I've even been seeing my mother as I last saw her through the flames at our house. How could I burn her a second time? But Paul is relentless. He insists that I do it or he will leave me. What will I do if he goes? He speaks for me, makes all the arrangements and handles all the money. How can I do it without him? I can't.

It's happening today, Paul has the camera all setup. I've already dug them up. Why we had to do it at night I don't' understand. Except that it's against the law I suppose.

"Do it now!" Paul commands, as he points the camera in my direction but I can't do it.

"What are you waiting for? You want the Undertaker this will make him face you for sure." Paul says his voice still demanding.

It takes three more tries with him calling me a fool and worse every time until I'm so angry I do as he says just to shut him up.

When it's done and the camera is off I slump to the ground and begin sobbing. I can't help myself. I have just burned the coffins of the only people who ever loved me, whoever cared at all what happened to me.

"GET UP YOU IDIOT!" Paul shouts. "Time for weeping is long gone boy."

This better get me what I want or else it will all have been for nothing.

Well it worked, I get to face the Undertaker, but the match is of his choosing. He has chosen an inferno match. The loser is the first one to catch on fire. He knew this would upset me having already been burned once by his hand. But he won't burn me again. I will burn him. He will know what it feels like to have fire crawl over your body, to smell your own flesh burning. I tell myself this over and over like a mantra. But who am I trying to convince. I fear the flames, the pain but I will face it if it means I finally face Undertaker.

I lost I can't believe I lost. How could this happen? I was so sure I was stronger than him. That given the chance I could best him. But this was not to be. I had forgotten how sickening sweet the smell of burning flesh is, how terrible the pain. But this is not over not until I beat him and I will beat him.

Paul says I must make amends with him. That Undertaker's show of respect was a peace offering. I don't want to. The last thing I want to do is make peace with him. Paul says it's a good thing because now we can get closer to him. "Keep your friends close and your enemy's closer" Paul says. I don't know if I can do it.

Paul says I should pretend all is well and that we're a team now. He says he's already made the arrangements for us to work together. How can I trust him at my back? He shouldn't trust me at his. Paul is sure of his plan. The next time the corporation has Undertaker in a bad position I should run in and help him.

I don't like this plan any more than I did the last one. But Paul's last plan worked, I just couldn't come through on my end of the plan and finish Undertaker.

Paul keeps berating me calling me weak, stupid and a failure. He says the only way I'll ever beat Undertaker is to learn all his weaknesses. To do that Paul says I must get close to him, very close.

Even if I were to go along with the plan which I'm not sure I will. I don't know how to care about anyone much less how to pretend to care.

This is the moment. Undertaker is being attacked by most of the corporation. Paul is yelling at me to go, to help him. But I'm just standing there trying to decide what to do. Finally Paul hits me and I move, gathering speed as I head to the ring. Diving into the ring I begin to throw punches and choke slams quickly working my way through everyone who is moving. Then I find myself face to face with my brother, the Undertaker.

I can feel my hands clenching and unclenching with the urge to strike, to slam him through the matt to do something anything to ease my hatred of him. But he just stands there face to face with me staring into my eyes in shock and disbelief. Against my will I feel myself calming, my hands relaxing. I quickly back out of the ring before I do something stupid. He again takes a knee and reaches his hand out palm up as the lights go purple just as he did after the inferno match. Could this be his way of saying I'm sorry? Is he sorry for what he did when he started that fire? NO it couldn't be, not him.

I repeated my run in a few more times helping Undertaker even though it killed me to do it. Then Paul managed to get us signed as a tag team. The thought of teaming with him made me sick but Paul said this way I could watch him up close to learn his moves and weaknesses. I'm sure Vince only signed the match to watch us tear each other apart, which would be fine with me if that were the case. But Paul has already warned me that if I mess this up he's going to leave. If there is one person I hate almost as much as Undertaker its Vince. I know it was Undertaker's choice of matches but I can't help but think Vince had something to do with it being an inferno match we had. It had never been done before and I'm sure he couldn't wait to see one of us burned.

I'm standing in gorilla position, waiting. Undertaker is beside me a few feet away. I can feel the energy radiating from him like waves on the sand. I'm sure he can feel mine too. I only hope he can't feel the hate I have for him. If he can feel it this will never work. I try to think of something pleasant to keep him from feeling it. But the image that comes to mind is his throat in my hands and him begging for his life. I don't think that is going to do the job.

My music sounds and the ring posts explode, and then as I'm walking down the ramp his music starts. I can see the fear in the faces of our opponents. I can almost smell it. I glance back behind me, not trusting that he's going to just walk down the aisle, but he is and his gaze if full of malice as he looks at our prey. I know he is taking pleasure from their fear. But I'm not, I have no quarrel with them, their fear only makes me feel pity for them.

I get to the ring first and step over the top rope. Before I have even fully gained the apron of the rig the other two have scattered. I can see them beside the announcer's table talking in quiet tones. Even above the crowd or maybe I'm reading their lips I can tell what they are saying. They are arguing over who has to start each trying to convince the other that they have a better chance if the other starts. Finally junk yard dog says to Santana if Kane starts I'll start if Undertaker starts you start. The Santana who is bound to face the Undertaker starts to say something but stops in midsentence as I feel the ring shift. Looking over my shoulder I see that Undertaker has joined me in the ring.

As the bell rings I point to myself and the ring. Undertaker just nods. Junk yard dog enters the ring only after being told several times to do so by the ref. Finally he crawls in very slowly keeping a close eye on me. As he stands the Ref sees that he still has his chain on and tells him to remove it. This also takes several tries by the Ref. By the time he's finally ready to start I ready to finish him quickly and get back to the dressing room. But I know I can't do that I'll never learn anything about the Undertaker if I take junkyard down too fast. I need a reason to tag Undertaker in so I can watch him. Junkyard makes the classic mistake when he comes for me he hits me in the face. With the mask on I can hardly feel any pain from the blow though it does rock my head to the side. He'll never get me pinned unless he hurts me and hitting me in the face just isn't gonna do that. I pie face him to back him off then hit him with a right and then an elbow followed up with a sidewalk slam. I can see that I've surprised him. Why do they always underestimate my speed and strength? I get up and kick him so hard he rolls out of the ring. I feel the ring shift again and turn to look at Undertaker sure it's him, only to get blindsided by Santana. I start to fight back then I realized Undertaker is watching me for weakness just as much as I am him. So I feign surprise and fatigue and then move to tag him in. He takes the tag much to my surprise. He grabs Santana and throws him around some before going for some painful looking blows. Santana goes down and Undertaker tries for a pin. But even I know it's too soon for that. JYD has recovered and rolls into the ring to break the pin. I watch as Undertaker works the both over going from one to the other. If they were smart they would take him on as a unit, working together and attacking at once not as individuals. I think to myself. Winded he tags me in. For a moment I think of stepping off the apron and leaving his tag unanswered, but I take the tag. The ref has gotten JYD out of the ring for the moment and I only face Santana. It doesn't take long before I have him on his back, pinned. Then the match is over and I roll out over the top rope leaving Undertaker behind. As I leave my music is playing.

When I get to the back Paul is absolutely beaming. His pasty white face looks so odd smiling that I get an uneasy feeling from it. I've only ever seen him frown at me. I look over my shoulder and see Undertaker coming up behind me. Is that smile for him? I wonder.

The next few weeks go on the same way, Undertaker and I working together destroying everyone in our path. He still has his ministry, but he's mostly tag teaming with me and letting them do their own thing for now. I know he is still pulling their strings, giving them their orders because he is still sharing a locker room with them. Their time has not ended.

Then it happened Paul left me. He took Undertaker's side in a match and just walked out and left me with my brother. Could this have been his plan the whole time to get back in Undertaker's good graces and leave me?

The corporation disbanded giving rise to DX but the ministry remained. Now will Paul among them. Paul was the man who knew all my secrets, my weaknesses and my abilities. With him gone life became much harder. I had to make arrangements for my flights, hotels and cars myself. A nearly insurmountable task when one cannot speak. But as time passed I managed. T

At my hotel one night there was a knock on the door. Opening it I was surprised to see triple H. I started to close the door in his face but his words stopped me. "Do you want to get back at Paul and Undertaker?"

What a stupid question I thought. Of course I do. Still I started to close the door in his face then I stopped opened the door and gave a small nod.


End file.
